Capitulo 1: De vuelta a mi hogar
by Hikari9611
Summary: Vuelvo al lugar donde todo empezo,vuelvo al lugar donde la conoci y la ame y ademas vuelvo al lugar del que he tratado de huir por el dolor que me causo ella... Podra Fernando reconciliarse con Sofia mientras descubre un complot que existe contra ellos? Podra el amor ser mas fuerte que la duda y los celos?


Capitulo 1: De vuelta a mi hogar

POP Fernando

Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo al lugar que todo comenzó, donde viví toda mi vida, donde quise cumplir todos mis sueños con…. _Ella_, apuesto que no sabe que volví a Madrid, de seguro o se tomo ni la molestia de preguntar pero ya eso no me importa por que por ella no volví , regreso por que mi trabajo de periodista me trae hasta aquí.

Como es la vida yo queriendo huir de este pasado que me persigue y detesto recordar por que aunque sea fuerte esto me hace vulnerable y débil y se que si la miro otra vez puedo correr a abrazarla y besarla a pesar de todo mi sufrimiento, tantas cosas que me dijeron y que me confundieron y me llenaron de rabia al punto de irme de Madrid la cuidad que me vio crecer y todo para no verla mas…

**FLASH BACK**

_Era Octubre y estabamos en un parque soleado lleno de juegos niños jugando hacia algo de calor pero estaba comodo el clima perfecto para el momento mas importante de mi vida…_

_-Estoy nervioso Mariana crees que le gusten las flores que le compre?-le pregunto a Mariana mi amiga desde la secundaria y mi consejera en el amor_

_-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI FERNANDO! No olvides que ella te ama muchísimo y que no se resistirá cuando le des el anillo que esta en las flores- me respondía muy segura de ello_

_- Esta bien aunque me muero de nervios hoy por fin me le declarare a Sofia-le dije a Mariana triunfante_

_-Okey no olvides ser espontaneo y…..- ella no termino la oración y me asusto su cara por que parecía pálida y asustada _

_-Mariana? Que ocurre que estas asi?- le pregunte angustiado_

_-Tal vez deberías ver eso_

_Y lo que vi no alcanzo a tener crédito en mis ojos, creo que esta pero que Mariana ya que me sentí horrible decepcionado pero a la vez enojado frustrado y lleno de un odio imparable… mi Sofia en brazos de Eduardo mi primo besándola apasionadamente tanto como si de eso dependiera su vida!_

_Solo pude ver el rostro de felicidad de Eduardo ya que ella esta de espaldas, había GANADO, había conseguido quitarme lo único que nunca pudo tener el amor de mi vida. Eso me basto para irme muy molesto y sin ya nada que me detuviera ni sus besos ni caricias su ternura su belleza y su amor ya todo estaba claro…._

_-Fui tan tonto!- grite verdaderamente enojado arrojando el ramo de rosas y el anillo al piso_

_-Nunca crei que esto volviera a pasar- dijo Mariana asustada_

_-QUEEE?_

_-Pues si lo que oyes Fernando ellos ya se habían vuelto a citar en la casa de Sofia yo los vi juntos-_

_-Eso no puede ser-yo me rehusó a creerlo imposible_

_-Si Fernando yo pasaba de tarde por casa de Sofia la semana pasada y ahí los vi hablar muy contentos y al final se despidieron de con un beso_

_-No no es posible ella me ama_

_-No Fernando ella te uso nada mas quería lo mejor de ambos primos_

_-Como lo sabes? Como estas tan segura de eso? _

_-Oí un poco de lo que hablaban de estar siempre juntos de no dejar que nada los separara que el siempre la protegería y ella siempre lo amaría….. Creo que le había propuesto matrimonio_

_-Por que nunca me lo dijiste? Se supone eres mi amiga_

_-Claro que lo soy quería ver si era cierto que te amaba esperaba que ella te lo dijera _

_-Tal vez ella…._

_-Solo quería ver quien era el mejor y ya vistes lo encontró_

_-Es que me rehusó a creer que todo su amor cariño y afecto hayan sido una vil mentira!_

_-Pues créelo yo tampoco es una gran actriz_

_-Ya no se que pensar estoy tan molesto triste desilusionado horrible frustado que hare ahora?_

_-Sabes que no pierdas el tiempo pensando solo en ella-dijo ella acercándose a consolarme_

_-Es que no puedo aun creerlo MI SOFIA con Eduardo – dije angustiado_

_-Olvidala y piensa en otras cosas mas bonitas….- y dicho esto estampo sus labios en mi boca_

_Duro un poco el beso pero lo pare en seco y la aleje para que no hayan malinterperetaciones_

_-Lo siento Mariana no puedo hacer esto no te amo y solo te veo como mi amiga-le deje muy claro viéndola a la cara_

_-Esta bien Fernando discúlpame me deje llevar Lo siento- se excuso muy apenada_

_-No importa ya paso vámonos no quiero estar mas aquí- le dije molesto y dolido aun_

_-Esta bien vámonos…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Al final Mariana fue quien me ayudo a rehacer mi vida y a olvidarme de ella le agradezco a Dios que ella haya aparecido en mi camino cuando mas la necesitaba….

Ahora no debo pensar mas en eso debo concentrarme en mi trabajo y hacer el reportaje para mi trabajo, aunque será difícil pensando que en algún momento podre encontrármela y que tal si…

-AUCHHH-oi alguien grito dolida

No me fije que iba por las calles de Madrid y son tan concurridas, no me percate que iba demasiado distraído y sin querer botee a alguien al piso.

-Lo lamento esta bien seño…-no puedo creer lo que veo no pensé que el destino se encargaría de hacerme volver a verla

-Yo igual no me fije por donde iba y….-tambien veo que se quedo sin habla

-Sofia

-Fernando cuanto tiempo…..-lo dijo casi en un susurro


End file.
